FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to a new class of therapeutic agents, modified .alpha..sub.2 -macroglobulin (.alpha..sub.2 M) and its utility in binding inflammatory cytokines particularly implicated in septic shock. Specifically, .alpha..sub.2 M is modified by reaction with a cross-linking agent, to lock the conformational structure of .alpha..sub.2 M, and then treated with methylamine to give the modified .alpha..sub.2 M (MAC). MAC is demonstrated to be an effective binder in vitro, and an effective therapeutic, in vivo.